


Chat Kitty

by kingkjdragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Neko Chat, Selfcest, Sexy Outfit, Slutification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A new take on Evilistrator's power





	

Adrien wanted to hit Chloe, she just had to have another bitch fit and go and tease and bully the one guy who's akuma power was to create anything he could think of by drawing it. Right now he was transformed and was facing off against evilistrator.  
Each creation was more complex than the last as Evilistrator bought more and more time to draw.

"Come on" moaned Chat as he destroyed another one of the creations, "can't think quick on the draw?" He quipped  
Smirking Evilistrator drew a copy of Chat in a skimpy outfit.

Chat blushed. "Ok come on another copy cat?" He asked as he charged his double trying to ignore the out fit showing off his body and bulge.  
Using the eraser Evilistrator took the time to change his own out fit before drawing chains to hold Chat.

Chat he just pinned his double when suddenly he was the one pinned he landed on his ass his hands bound behind his back wrapped in chains. "What the?!"  
Erasing Chat's outfit, Evilistrator stepped forward and said "Looks like I win"

Chat blushed and crossed his legs hiding his soft 5 inch cock. "Ok so you caught me now wha-" he stopped as his throat went dry as he saw the evilistrator new outfit  
Palming his own hard 12 inch cock, The Evilistrator said "Now I take the spoils of victory, you"

Chat held down his blush and tried to hide his cock which was getting hard. "If you think your getting my miraculous think again" he said glaring at the villainous teen artist  
"why take that when I can take something more special" he said removing his mask to show Nathan's face, before the copy Chat moved to hold Chat's legs open by sitting on his chest and pulling them up.

"H-hey what are you doing! Let me go" Chat yelled as he squirmed trying to get free  
Leaning in Nathan trailed a finger over the small puckered hole and gave a light push on it.

Chat gasped and tired to kick Nathan away  
Copy Chat easily stopped the blow and bent the legs towards Chat's chest.

"G-get off"'he yelled as he felt the finger enter him and his cock throbbed in response  
"why kitty" Nathan asked in a teasing voice.

Chat shivered the way Nathan said kitty made his cock rise to its full six inches and throb once again as a drop of ore fell from the tip  
Leaning in Nathan started to lick the virgin hole moaning at the taste.

"Gaaa~" Chat let out an involuntary moan as he thrusted against Nathan's mouth, his cock leaking even more  
Working his tongue in deep Nathan smirked at the sounds Chat was making.

"Noo! Aaah!" Chat shivered and moaned as he tried to pull away from the tinge in his ass but it felt too good and he instead thrusted back against it  
Nathan worked three fingers into the hole before removing his tongue.

Chat moaned. "Please not that!" He cried as his cock let out a glob of pre  
Copy Chat leaned down and swallowed Chat's leaking cock.

"Aaa~" moaned Chat as he thrusted up into his copies mouth  
Pulling the fingers out Nathan lined his cock up with the twitching hole and slammed in all the way.

"I'm gonna cum!" Screamed Chat as he arched his back in pleasure  
Nathan started a brutal pace as he drew a cock ring on Chat.

Chat moaned in displeasure and whined  
Copy Chat moved to ride Chat as he was fucked

Chat moaned as he felt his dick moved inside his copies ass and he whined as his need to come was even greater  
Nathan leaned into make out with Copy Chat as he continued to fuck Chat.

Chat moaned in disappointment as his cock was still bound and his ass stuffed. "Please~" he moaned  
"what little Kitty?" Nathan said teasing him.  
"Please more I need more~" he begged  
Slamming in harder Nathan pinched Chat's nipples

Chat moaned and thrusted harder into his copy's ass making the copy moan as it jerked off it's cock  
"Beg Kitty" Nathan ordered as he thrust harder.

Chat fought against it he tried, but the pleasure was too much and his clones ass was so tight. "Fuck me! Please pound this slutty pussy cat please fuck me!" He begged  
with a small flick the cock ring dissipated from Chat.

Chat screamed in pleasure as his cock erupted inside his clone filling him up with cum. His clone screamed and came as well spraying his seed all over Chat  
Nathan slammed in before filling Chat with cum

Chat moaned as he was filled. "So much" he moaned his body racked with pleasure.  
Pulling out Nathan drew a pair of living cat ears and a tail on Chat before dispersing, with the final words "those are permanent not even I can get rid of them"

Chat looked at his new appendages and let out a purr  
As Chat turns back to Adrian he learns the truth of Nathan's statement and now has blond cat ears and a tail.

He hid them well behind a hat and the tail as a belt, but as Chat he let them be free. When Nathan was turned back to normal Adrian visited him ever day and had the Redhead fill him up with his cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
